


Holograms

by Chihibabe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Donut is just mentioned, M/M, Warning I get kinda graphic with Simmons death., holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holograms are wonderful to use, especially to see dead loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holograms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Red Vs Blue, or Halo.

     "Sarge still gets onto me," the Hawaiian make said, shaking his head, "why can't he leave me alone?"

     The cyborg sighed as well, squeezing the others hand before speaking, "Maybe if you got off your lazy ass, maybe he wouldn't."

     "That means I would actually have to do something," he replied, laughing loudly, "and we have Donut for that."

     "Let me guess," the red head started, "he has done nothing besides redecorate the entire base?"

     "You guessed it." The Hawaiian man removed his hand from the others, running it through his sweat filled hair before sighing. "I miss you, Simmons. You were the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, and now the only way I get to see you is by a fucking hologram. I want to actually hold your hand, I miss the way your skin feels, the way your metal clashes with your pale ass skin. I want to kiss the dumb freckles the dot your face. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you, Richard Simmons."

     The hologram stayed silent, it's picture now flickering as the lanky body flung onto the larger man, trying to calm him down, reassuring him, "Grif, Grif I know you loved me, we all knew you loved me. Hell, I think even Blue Team knew you did."

     "Do... not did, do." Grif said, looking up at the face that he knew so well. The freckles that dotted from cheek to cheek, across the nose. The one green eyes that shined brightly, like emeralds, the other one resembling blood. He fell in love with the face, the lanky body, the way the red hair couldn't be tamed... it was burned into his mind. Yet, there was another face, another body etched into his mind. It was one of death. It was one of the Simmons he loved laying on the ground, blood painting the ground, and his green eye wide, in shock. Blood dribbled down from his open mouth, onto the pale skin that was so commonly traced when Grif wasn't thinking, when he had Simmons asleep in his lap after watching a movie, blood covering the freckles. His hands, curled around where the bullet entered him.

     Grif was the first one to find him, and the first one to cry at his funeral. Grif was the one to cradle the body, screaming his head off as tears streamed down his cheeks, gasping for air once one set of scream were done.

    He shook off this memory, moving to lean his forehead against the others chest, murmuring, "I love you."

     Simmons' hologram bent down to plant his forehead against Grif's, murmuring back. "I lov-"

     At that time, the door opened and Sarge's voice could be heard, calling Grif's name as the hologram dissipated, leaving a Grif who moved to stand up straight. The blond haired soldier looked over the Hawaiian man, a scowl on his scarred face.

     "Grif, what are you doing? Now's not the time to be lollygagging around and messing with these holograms, get your ass to work before I start up a plan to get someone shooting you in the face. On the pronto!" He called out, turning on his heel and walking away as Grif sighed.

     "Even with a hologram, I still haven't got to hear those three words." He murmured as she shut off the lights for the room, leaving the room itself as empty as his heart was now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst and this popped into my head. I had my friend read over the draft and, even though she hasn't watched much she still got extremely sad, which was my goal. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's kinda short, but I didn't want it to be extremely long.


End file.
